Emerald Knight Hisui
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30816 |no = 1419 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 93 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54 |normal_distribute = 20, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60 |bb_distribute = 21, 18, 16, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78 |sbb_distribute = 13, 10, 9, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93 |ubb_distribute = 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 4 |sbb_effectdelay = 4 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = A demon who trained under the renowned "War Demon" of Ishgria. At his master's request, Hisui and his younger and brash training partner set off on a journey across the land as part of their tutelage, until his chronic illness took a turn for the worse. Knowing he wasn't much longer for this world, he challenged his partner to battle in order to pass his knowledge onto him. This would eventually result in Hisui's own defeat at the hands of his younger opponent, but he is rumored to have perished with an expression of satisfaction upon his face. |summon = Did you summon me here? Then I shall fight for you. Until my very last breath... |fusion = To think this technique existed! Using it may just help my body last a bit longer... |evolution = | hp_base = 5013 |atk_base = 1937 |def_base = 2372 |rec_base = 1995 | hp_lord = 7113 |atk_lord = 2497 |def_lord = 2793 |rec_lord = 2420 | hp_anima = 8005 |rec_anima = 2182 |atk_breaker = 2735 |def_breaker = 2555 |def_guardian = 3031 |rec_guardian = 2301 |def_oracle = 2674 |rec_oracle = 2777 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Divine Nature Style |lsdescription = 30% boost to Def, max HP & negates critical damage |lsnote = |bb = Croix Scudo |bbdescription = 8 combo Earth attack, considerably boosts Def, Rec for 3 turns, negates status ailments for 3 turns, boosts damage reduction while guarding for 3 turns & negates Atk, Def, Rec reductions for 1 turn |bbnote = 140% Def, Rec & 10% damage reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 8 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Sword Art: Divine Tempest |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Earth attack, considerably boosts Def, Rec for 3 turns, considerably boosts Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, boosts damage reduction while guarding for 3 turns & negates elemental damage for 1 turn |sbbnote = 140% Def, Rec, 50% Rec to Def & 10% damage reduction |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Green Sword: Diesia |ubbdescription = 19 combo massive Earth attack, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 50% OD fill rate & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Fate's Beam of Light |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 30817 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Earth Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Earth Totem |evomats5 = Dragon Mimic |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Apprentices of War |addcatname = Hisui1 }}